La DDDSS
by AsukaTirento
Summary: La Déclaration des Droits et Devoirs des Smasheurs et Smasheuses, une formidable idée pour que les participants fassent valoir leurs valeurs et les règles à respecter. Enfin, officiellement. Officieusement, tous savent que la DDDSS est remplie de bêtises. Rien de nouveau.


**Un petit One-Shot sur une déclaration (très foireuse) des Smasheurs et Smasheuses. C'était très amusant à écrire. Et évidemment plus long que prévu... Mais bon, je suis habituée à présent.**

 **Disclaimer : Évidemment, cette déclaration appartient aux Smasheurs et Smasheuses. Ha, et une partie de cette idée me vient de la fanfiction _Une liste de choses à ne pas faire_ de Dragonna, donc si vous connaissez Fire Emblem Fates, ça pourrait vous intéresser d'y aller jeter un coup d'œil, c'est pas mal drôle.**

* * *

 **La Déclaration des Droits et Devoirs des Smasheurs et Smasheuses**

 **(DDDSS pour les intimes)**

Article 1 : Désormais, il est obligatoire de citer, si l'on parle de l'ensemble des participants du tournoi, des Smasheurs ET Smasheuses.

 _Ceci est une très bonne chose ! Le pouvoir aux femmes ! (Peach)_

 _Ha les femmes, qu'importe le monde elles aiment faire des histoires de pas grand-chose. (Solid Snake)_

 _Je vous conseillerai de ne pas dire ça, Monsieur Snake. (Shulk)_

 _Et je peux savoir pourquoi, gamin ? (Solid Snake)_

 _Parce que les Smasheuses sont terrifiantes... (Link)_

 _Comme si j'allais avoir peur de quelques bonnes femmes. (Solid Snake)_

 _Vous allez vous faire des ennemies, messire Snake. (Lucina)_

 _Tiens, tu te sens concernée Lucina ? (Link)_

 _Moi ? Non. Mais mère, par contre... (Lucina)_

 _Si Robin s'en mêle, oui, ça finira mal. (Chrom)_

 _Sans oublier que Palutena aussi s'y mêlera. Et probablement Peach. (Link)_

 _... Paix à votre âme, monsieur Snake. (Shulk)_

 _Et si Dame Samus aussi est concernée... (Lucina)_

 _Samus Aran ? Mais c'est un robot... (Link)_

 _Samus n'est pas un robot, Link. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ? (Zelda)_

 _Je refuse de concevoir que ce robot soit une humaine ! (Link)_

 _... Vous commencez à me faire peur. (Solid Snake)_

 _._

Article 2 : Il est désormais interdit aux syndicats de faire grève.

 _Pourquoi une telle règle ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? (Pit)_

 _Disons que depuis la dernière grève des pokémons concernant leur considération dans le tournoi, Master Hand a décidé d'être prudent, semblerait-il. (Palutena)_

 _En tant que porte-parole des pokémons, je déclare que cette règle est anti-pokémon et est destinée à faire taire les minorités. (Lucario)_

 _Parce que les pokémons sont en minorités dans ce tournoi ? Première nouvelle. (Link)_

 _Tiens, depuis quand ça sait écrire les pokémons ? (Shulk)_

 _Nous ne sommes pas des animaux sauvages. Nous savons lire et écrire, pour votre gouverne. (Lucario)_

 _Alors pourquoi les pokémons ne savent-ils pas parler ? (Lucina)_

 _... Un des grands mystères qui entourent les pokémon. (Lucario)_

 _Peut-être que Red le sait... Mais comme il n'est pas venu au tournoi et que de toute manière il ne parle pas... (Link)_

 _._

Article 3 : Il est interdit de jurer et de blasphémer (cela comprend aussi dans sa langue natale).

 _Damn it ! C'est de la xénophobie et de la censure contre la liberté d'expression ! Je proteste ! (Solid Snake)_

 _C'est quoi la xénophobie ? (Pit)_

 _Rien que tu ais besoin de savoir, ça ne concerne pas les anges. (Solid Snake)_

 _Eh, c'est du racisme anti-ange ! (Pit Maléfique)_

 _._

Article 4 : Les Smasheurs (et potentiellement les Smasheuses) ne sont pas des punching-balls (Samus, ce message s'adresse à toi). Le Home Run Smash est là pour ça.

 _Merci, enfin ! (Link)_

 _... (Samus)_

 _Même sur le tableau d'affichage de la DDDSS ce robot ne dit rien... Et après, on va me dire que ce n'est pas un robot peut-être ? (Link)_

.

Article 5 : Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un ne parle jamais qu'il est obligatoirement muet (ou un robot).

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens visé par ça ? (Link)_

 _Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que Samus est un robot ? (Pit Maléfique)_

 _Cela n'a rien à voir ! (Link)_

.

Article 6 : MON NOM N'EST PAS TIP ! SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS M'APPELER PIT MALEFIQUE, TAISEZ-VOUS, C'EST CLAIR ?

 _Mais comment sommes-nous censé t'appeler dans ce cas ? (Link)_

 _Je ne sais pas mais vous trouvez autre chose. Je ne m'appelle pas Tip ! (Pit Maléfique)_

 _Pourtant je trouvais que ce surnom te convenait bien... (Palutena)_

 _Vous vous êtes complètement gouré, oui. (Pit Maléfique)_

 _Moi j'aimais bien ce surnom... (Pit)_

 _Vous êtes chiants avec ça. Appelez le Pitoo et voilà, ça suffira ! (Solid Snake)_

 _Pitoo ? C'est assez original. Mais pourquoi un tel nom ? (Palutena)_

 _C'est anglais, cherchez pas à comprendre. (Solid Snake)_

 _Oh, que c'est mignon comme nom ! (Peach)_

 _Il est encore plus horrible que Tip, oui. Finalement, contentez-vous juste de la fermer, ça fera l'affaire. (Pit Maléfique)_

.

Article 7 : Link Cartoon n'est ni mon petit frère, ni mon fils, ni moi quand j'étais enfant, est-ce que c'est clair ? (Ha, et par ailleurs, Bowser, dis à ton fils d'arrêter d'embêter Link Cartoon sinon je vais m'occuper de son cas !)

 _Il est bien de voir que tu prends ton rôle à cœur, Link. (Palutena)_

 _Rôle ? Quel rôle ? (Link)_

 _Celui de grand-frère protecteur, bien sûr ! (Peach)_

 _... Bon sang, vous avez lu ce que j'ai écrit au moins ? Ce n'est pas mon petit frère ! (Link)_

 _Vraiment ? Cela veut dire que tu prends soin de lui sans que vous n'ayez de lien ? (Corrin)_

 _Cela est adorable ! (Rosalina)_

 _Par Farore, aidez-moi... (Link)_

.

Article 8 : À partir de maintenant, les visites médicales sont obligatoires. Et il est prié aux Smasheurs et Smasheuses de respecter les ordonnances données par le Docteur Mario.

 _Comment Master Hand sait-il que nous n'y allons pas ? (Link)_

 _Hein ? On va vraiment devoir aller chez le Docteur Mario maintenant ? Oh non... (Shulk)_

 _Sans compter que ces maudites ordonnances sont juste là pour avoir des séances de sport obligatoires avec l'Entraineuse Wii Fit... Pff, maudit médecin. (Pit Maléfique)_

 _Mais les séances de sport de l'Entraineuse Wii Fit sont bien je trouve ! (Pit)_

 _On a surtout l'air ridicule à faire des postures de yoga et de gymnastiques stupides. De plus, je déteste ses séances de méditation. (Pit Maléfique)_

 _On voit ça. (Link)_

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? (Pit Maléfique)_

 _Il faut admettre que tu n'es pas quelque de très patient et calme, Pitoo. (Pit)_

 _NE M'APELLE PAS PITOO ! Ce surnom est encore plus ridicule que l'autre ! Et je n'ai pas besoin d'être calme et patient avec des gens comme vous ! (Pit Maléfique)_

.

Article 9 : Suite à de nombreuses plaintes, il est interdit de courir et de crier dans les couloirs des dortoirs. Ceux qui enfreignent ce règlement seront désormais sévèrement réprimandés.

 _Enfin on va pouvoir dormir en paix ! (Ike)_

 _Euh... à qui s'adresse ce message en particulier ? (Pit)_

 _Eh bien, déjà, à Sonic parce qu'il n'arrête pas de courir tout le temps. (Palutena)_

 _Mais c'est dans ma nature d'aller vite... (Sonic)_

 _Ensuite probablement à Link. (Palutena)_

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ? (Link)_

 _On t'entend hurler dans tout le manoir quand tu te plains contre Samus. (Pit Maléfique)_

 _Parce que c'est moi qui vous empêche de dormir ? Ha, première nouvelle ! Moi je pensais que c'était Ike ou Bowser Jr. Mais bien sûr, c'est toujours ma faute... (Link)_

 _Pourquoi moi, je vous prie ? (Ike)_

 _Sans vouloir vous offenser, seigneur Ike, il est vrai que vous êtes souvent entendu en train de vous plaindre du marquis Roy... (Lucina)_

 _Et c'est très fatigant à force. (Chrom)_

 _Père ! (Lucina)_

 _Quoi ? Ce n'est que la vérité ! (Chrom)_

 _Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec ton père, Lucina. Cela est très lassant. (Robin)_

 _Merci chérie. (Chrom)_

 _Allez avoir ces discussions ailleurs ! (Link)_

.

Article 10 : Cloud n'est pas un fantôme, alors arrêtez de croire aux rumeurs lancées par Link.

 _Hein ? Mais ce n'est même pas moi ! (Link)_

 _Vraiment, Link ? (Zelda)_

 _... Bon d'accord. Mais c'est la vérité ! Ce type n'est pas humain, c'est un fantôme, j'en suis sûr ! (Link)_

 _Ouais, comme Samus est un robot, c'est ça ? (Robin)_

 _C'est un robot ! (Link)_

.

Article 11 : Captain Falcon est prié d'arrêter de faire des croche-pieds à Chrom.

 _... Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel. (Captain Falcon)_

 _MENTEUR ! (Chrom)_

 _Je vous ai vu faire, Captain Falcon ! (Lucina)_

 _... FALCON PAWNCH ! (Captain Falcon)_

 _Pauvre Chrom... (Robin)_

 _Je vengerai votre honneur, père ! (Lucina)_

 _Merci Lucina... (Chrom)_

.

Article 12 : Si vous avez un tant soit peu de dignité envers vous-même, arrêtez de faire le dab. Vous dégradez l'image du tournoi du Super Smash Bros.

 _... Qui fait le dab ?_ _(Link)_

 _CAPTAIN FALCON ! (Lucina & Chrom)_

 _Cet homme est consternant... (Fox)_

 _Waouh, vous avez vraiment la haine contre ce type... (Shulk)_

 _Mmh... Il l'a mérité. (Robin)_

 _J'ai connu quelqu'un du nom d'Izana qui faisait le dab... Un drôle d'individu (Corrin)_

 _Luigi aussi fait le dab... (Peach)_

.

Article 13 : À ceux qui veulent savoir pourquoi certains participants possèdent deux noms, et lequel utiliser... non seulement, arrêtez de harceler les principaux concernés (qui se sont régulièrement plains de cela) et utilisez le nom le plus commun.

 _Cette annonce concerne qui ? (Link)_

 _Rosalina, qu'on appelle parfois Harmonie. Il y a aussi Robin et Corrin (Peach)_

 _Ainsi que Tip. (Palutena)_

 _Mon nom c'est Pit Maléfique, et c'est tout. Arrêtez de m'en inventer d'autres comme Tip et Pitoo, ils sont ridicules ! (Pit Maléfique)_

 _Cela serait quand même bien de savoir pourquoi elles ont des noms différents... (Solid Snake)_

 _Concernant Robin, son troisième nom est Daraen. (Chrom)_

 _Les gens sont allés chercher son troisième nom ? Bon sang, qu'ils sont cons... (Solid Snake)_

 _Je vois que quelqu'un a toujours du mal à respecter la règle interdisant les jurons et les blasphèmes... (Palutena)_

 _Mère, quel est votre deuxième nom ? (Lucina)_

 _Reflet. (Robin)_

 _Robin Reflet Daraen ? Vous n'aviez pas plus simple comme nom ? Y'en a d'autres qui ont des idées comme ça, d'avoir trois noms ? (Pit Maléfique)_

 _Eh bien, Rosalina, son nom complet c'est Rosalina Rosetta Harmonie. (Peach)_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes avec les R en tant qu'initial dans leur nom ? (Pit Maléfique)_

 _Dame Corrin, avez-vous aussi trois noms ? (Lucina)_

 _Non, juste deux. (Corrin)_

 _Est-ce que ton deuxième nom commence aussi par un R ? (Pit Maléfique)_

 _Non. Mais il ne s'agit pas non plus de mon deuxième nom. (Corrin)_

 _C'est étrange. Comment cela est-il possible ? (Palutena)_

 _C'est assez compliqué. Pour faire simple, mon prénom de naissance est Kamui. Mais comme j'ai vécu loin de mon pays natal, j'ai changé de nom. (Corrin)_

 _Et Corrin est devenu votre prénom ? (Solid Snake)_

 _C'est cela. (Corrin)_

 _... Ha les femmes et leurs noms... (Solid Snake)_

 _Et c'est quoi votre nom, monsieur Snake ? (Shulk)_

 _... Rien qui ne te concerne, gamin. (Solid Snake)_

 _Il s'appelle David. (Zelda)_

 _... Comment tu sais ça, princesse ? (Solid Snake)_

 _J'ai mes sources. (Zelda)_

 _... Je me méfierai de toi, à l'avenir._ _(Solid Snake)_

 _D'accord, David. (Zelda)_

 _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! (Solid Snake)_

.

Article 14 : La charte de la DDDSS n'est pas là pour servir de panneau d'affichage et de réseau de communication entre les Smasheurs et Smasheuses. Il est interdit d'écrire dessus pour régler ses problèmes personnels.

 _... Parce que ce n'est pas à quoi sert ce truc depuis le début ? Oups... (Shulk)_

 _... Mais c'est un panneau d'affichage. (Link)_

 _Pourtant c'est ce que tout le monde fait depuis le début. C'est seulement maintenant que Master Hand s'en rend compte ? Il est complètement arriéré, le vieux. (Solid Snake)_

.

Article 15 : Master Hand n'est pas un vieux complètement arriéré.

 _Peuh ! (Solid Snake)_

 _De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on respectait ce qui est écrit sur la charte de la DDDSS. (Link)_

 _Donc on peut continuer de dire que c'est un vieux comme Monsieur Snake ? (Shulk)_

 _Je ne suis pas un vieux, gamin. (Solid Snake)_

 _On dirait que vous aussi vous vous voilez la face, vieil homme. (Pit Maléfique)_

 _La ferme, gamin ! (Solid Snake)_

 _Eh, il est interdit de jurer ! (Pit)_

 _T'as pas lu ce qu'a marqué Link, l'ange ? (Solid Snake)_

 _Hein ? Quel rapport ? (Pit)_

 _Pff, laisse tomber. (Solid Snake)_

.

Article 16 : Il est obligatoire de respecter la charte de la DDDS.

 _Parce que ce n'était pas là juste pour faire joli afin que les gens qui n'arrêtent jamais de se plaindre – comme Link ou Chrom – finissent par se taire ? Pff, comme si j'allais respecter des trucs aussi débiles ! (Pit Maléfique)_

 _Dixit celui-ci qui a fait pareil plus haut... (Link)_

 _Je ne me plains pas ! Je réclame juste plus de considération à mon égard ! (Chrom)_

 _En fait ces déclarations sont juste des annonces, non ? (Shulk)_

 _Bravo, c'est maintenant que tu remarques ? (Pit Maléfique)_

 _Si cela ne concerne pas les droits et devoirs des Smasheurs, son nom est complètement hors-sujet._ _(Solid Snake)_

 _Smasheurs ET Smasheuses. (Peach)_

 _Pff, if you want._ _Les femmes, franchement... (Solid Snake)_

 _Je propose qu'on renomme la DDDSS. (Palutena)_

 _Bonne idée ! Mais en quoi pourrait-on la renommer ? (Pit)_

 _« Les Imbécilités des Smasheurs et Smasheuses », c'est bien comme nom ? Cela correspond parfaitement à ce que c'est, je trouve. (Pit Maléfique)_

 _Euh... Je ne suis pas certain que ça convienne... (Pit)_

 _... T'es fatiguant. (Pit Maléfique)_

 _Le Tableau des Annonces des Smasheurs et Smasheuses, qu'en dites-vous ? (Zelda)_

 _Tu as toujours d'excellentes idées, Zelda ! (Link)_

 _Merci Link. (Zelda)_

 _... (Samus)_

 _Quoi le robot ? T'es jaloux ? (Link)_

 _... (Samus)_

 _Bon sang, il me fait flipper à rien dire... (Link)_

.

Article 17 : Désormais, la DDDSS change de nom pour devenir le Tableau des Annonces des Smasheurs et Smasheuses (TASS pour les intimes).

 _C'est bien plus logique à présent. (Palutena)_

 _Très bonne idée de nom. (Shulk)_

 _Zelda a toujours de bonnes idées. (Samus)_

 _PAR FARORE, LE ROBOT A PRONONCÉ UNE PHRASE ! (Link)_

 _Techniquement, elle l'a écrire. (Zelda)_

 _C'est quand même incroyable ! ... Attends une seconde, cela veut dire que Samus n'est pas un robot ? (Link)_

 _... (Samus)_

 _Bien sûr qu'elle n'est pas un robot. C'est juste qu'elle ne veut pas te parler. (Robin)_

 _Pff, n'importe quoi. (Link)_


End file.
